This invention relates to ablation catheters and particularly, but not exclusively, to an ablation catheter suitable for use in medical procedures related to the treatment of heart disease.
For example, the catheter may be used to cause limited and localised damage in cardiac chambers, by employment of radio frequency energy.
According to the present invention, an ablation catheter comprises a probe, an electrode mounted on the probe so as to be movable relative thereto, and remote-operated actuator means for moving the electrode.
An elongate conductor is preferably connected to the electrode, and insulation means is preferably provided around the conductor.
The insulation means may comprise a tubular sheath which extends substantially from the actuator means to the electrode, and is housed in a longitudinal channel in the probe. Axial sliding movement of the electrode is preferably then arranged to be effected by axial movement of the sheathed conductor at the end thereof remote from the electrode.
Alternatively, the insulation means may comprise an insulation sleeve which is axially slidable on a shaft of the probe, the conductor extending in the space defined radially between the shaft and the insulation sleeve, and the insulation sleeve being retractable at least in part into an annular bore defined in a rearward portion of the probe.